Treasure Hunted
Treasure Hunted is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty *Russell *Grunts the Gruesome Appearances *Hippy Plot Lifty and Shifty are seen stranded on a boat in the middle of the sea. They are seasick and tired, and Shifty is about to throw up. Lifty reads a map to find out how to get back to civilization. He sees an image of a skull-shaped cave with treasure inside. This catches his and Shifty's attention, and they immediately follow the map to the cave. They eventually reach their destination and wander inside. They come across massive piles of gold and jewels, much to their joy. Just as they are about to steal, a pirate ship arrives. Russell comes inside the cave for the treasure, and gets into a sword fight when Shifty pulls out his own sword from the pile of gold. Russell seemed to be winning the fight, when Shifty pulls a "look behind you" trick. Shifty swings his sword, but Russell blocks the attack. However, Shifty bends his sword back and flicks it, sending Russell flying out of the cave. He lands on the ground and his sword impales his arm. Lifty and Shifty steal the treasure again, when a viking ship comes ahore and they hear a horn blowing. A huge dragon barges out of the cave, and Grunts the Gruesome waits outside to slay it. The viking jumps on the flying beast's back and prepares to slay it. Lifty and Shifty are also on its back with the treasure, trying not to fall off. Back on the ground, Russell pulls the sword out of his arm and sees the many pieces of gold falling. He collects as many pieces as he could by catching them in his sack. Dodging the dragon's jaws, Grunts slices it with his sword. The beast dies and falls from the sky. Russell hauls the treasure to his ship, when he is crushed by the dragon's corpse. Grunts holds up one of its lungs and makes a victory cry, then sees Lifty and Shifty getting away on his ship with the treasure. Lifty and Shifty snicker over their victory, only for Grunts to jump onboard. He squeezes the dragon lung, releasing fire on the thieves. Grunts goes to the treasure and collects it as the flaming ship sinks. Meanwhile, another boat makes it to the cave. Hippy climbs into the cave hoping to get his hands on the treasure. Unfortunately, he was too late as every last gem was already collected. The episode ends with him making a frustrated growl similar to Handy's. Moral "All that glitters is not gold!" Deaths #The dragon is killed by Grunts' sword. #Russell is crushed by the dragon. #Lifty and Shifty either burn to death or drown. #Grunts drowns (not seen, but death was confirmed). Trivia *This is the second time Russell and Grunts both appear, after Rough Play. *This is one of few instances where another character does Handy's scowl. *This episode makes a reference to the story Treasure Island and the fictional Skull Island seen in Peter Pan and King Kong. Also, the dragon Grunts fights is similar the Red Death from How to Train Your Dragon. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 16 Episodes